


Beyond Their Stations (CANCELLED)

by weeb_the_weeb



Series: Breaking The Bonds [1]
Category: Synthesizer V, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Forbidden Love, Gakupo and Gumi are siblings, Gay, LGBTQ, Multi, Noble/Servant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_the_weeb/pseuds/weeb_the_weeb
Summary: Kamui Gumi and Kagamine Len are engaged. But neither want to go through with it. Len has already promised his heart to another. Gumi wants to become a scholar. The love they seek is beyond their station—but that never stopped anybody!
Relationships: Gumi/Kagamine Len, Gumi/Ruby (Vocaloid), Kagamine Len/Kasane Teto
Series: Breaking The Bonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009950





	Beyond Their Stations (CANCELLED)

**Author's Note:**

> CANCELLED!

“Dishes is quite possibly the most boring job in the world,” said Ruby to her friend Yukari. She nodded angrily. Akari clucked her tongue.

”Girls, you’ve gotta be grateful that you even have a job. Not everybody is as lucky as us!” Ruby laughed and shook her head, her pink hair coming loose.

”Oops,” she said, pulling it back up into a ponytail. Lily walked in and whacked Akari. She laughed.

”Heyy!” said Akari, but it was easy to tell that she was holding in a laugh. Lily mussed up Akari’s hair. Akari rolled her eyes and handed Lily a dish towel. “Here. Dry dishes.” Ruby looked up from the pan she was washing at a sudden shattering. Lily had dropped a plate. Yukari groaned.

”Master Gakupo is going to kill us!” she said, pulling at her lavender hair. Akari began to sweep up the mess, scolding Lily all the while.

”Sooo...” said Lily, “did you hear that Mistress Gumi is engaged?” Ruby nearly dropped the teacup she was holding.

”What? Mistress Gumi has always said she doesn’t care for romance!” Lily shrugged.

”It’s an arranged marriage. Master Gakupo said that she is sixteen, most other girls her age are married by now, and she needs to find a husband.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

”Ugh. _Men_.” Akari looked appalled.

”Ruby! Don’t speak about Master Gakupo like that!” Her voice lowered to a whisper. “What if he hears you?” Ruby snorted.

”Last I checked, Master Gakupo doesn’t make a habit of eavesdropping on the maids.” Ruby itched at her ear. “Who is Mistress Gumi engaged to?”

”Lord Kagamine.” Ruby raised an eyebrow.

”As in Kagamine Len? I heard that his sister got married to a woman. Another high-class lady, by the name of Hatsune Miku,” Ruby said. Akari sighed.

”I’m envy the high-class ladies. They get to wed whoever they please.” Akari threw a longing glance at Lily, one that might have been missed by anybody other than Ruby. “I wouldn’t mind hard labor until the day I died if I could marry a woman.”

”You like women?” Yukari asked. Akari rolled her eyes.

”Of course I do! I told you about my short-lived feelings for Lady Miki!”

”The one that visited the estate a while back with her brother?” asked Yukari. “She was quite lovely. Lord Piko, though, was...quite handsome.” Yukari’s cheeks turned pink. Ruby grinned.

“Oo-oo-oo, Yukari’s got a crush!”

”No I don’t!” Yukari snapped. “And either way, he eloped with Lady Flower!” Ruby shrugged.

”Just because somebody’s unavailable, doesn’t mean you can’t still love them,” said Lily longingly. She glanced at Akari. Unbidden, Ruby’s thoughts turned straight to Mistress Gumi—her beautiful green eyes, the way she laughed, her smile, how she smelled like wild roses. The rest of the hour passed in silence.

* * *

“Gumi, please talk to me!” pleaded Gakupo. Gumi frowned but said nothing. She crossed her arms and turned away from him, looking at herself in the mirror. “Gumi, I’m sorry, but you need a husband! You’re sixteen years old! I was already born when Mom was your age.”

”Uni?” said Gumi. A pink haired girl with a side ponytail entered the room and bowed.

”Yes, ma’am?”

”Please escort my brother out and get a maid to dress me in my nightgown,” she said. Uni bowed.

”Yes, ma’am.” She took Gakupo by the arm and walked Gakupo out of the room. Gumi looked at her reflection and sighed.

”I simply cannot believe him,” she said aloud. “He didn’t consult me, he simply made the arrangements and expected me to agree!” There was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Uni walked in with a tanned girl next to her. The maid curtseyed and walked over to Gumi as Uni left the room. She began to ease off Gumi’s dress. Gumi felt her face burn and felt glad that she was facing away from the maid. She heart a faint tune and a few words, and although it was bare and she wasn’t sure if she was imagining it, it calmed Gumi’s racing heart.

The maid’s fingers traced Gumi’s arms, and Gumi felt a shiver run down her spine. When the dress was off, the maid began to unless the corset. The tightness on her chest slowly released, and Gumi breathed deeply as the maid’s tingling touch danced down her back. The maid brought a pale green, lacy nightdress and gently pulled it over Gumi’s head. Gumi eased her arms into the sleeves, trying to ignore her fluttering heart. Maids undressed her every day. What was so special about a red-eyed one? Still, Gumi couldn’t ignore the butterflies in her stomach. The maid took pins and clips out of Gumi’s hair. The long silky mass fell down Gumi’s back, and her gown was so thin she could feel as the maid took the individual strands and braided them. Finally she was done.

”You may leave,” said Gumi, turning to face the maid. She was dressed in a simple brown gown with a white apron, but somehow the dress that Gumi saw on maids every day seemed to highlight all the perfect places in her body. The maid curtsied and began to leave the room, but Gumi said something she didn’t expect. “Wait—I don’t believe you’ve told me your name.”

”Ruby,” said the maid. “My name is Ruby.” And with that she left.

* * *

Ruby sat on her side of the pallet she shared with Chiyu. She couldn’t stop thinking about Gumi. She had secretly harbored that small spot of love in her heart for years, but had never truly been close to her—not like that. She remembered her fingers clumsily undoing the laces of Gumi’s corset, braiding Gumi’s hair. Ruby had sung a song under her breath, a lullaby she had heard all the other girls sing. It was soothing and sweet, singing of a love-struck girl fetching water at a well. Ruby hummed the chorus now, to bring her sweet dreams. Slowly she drifted off.  
  


_Ruby was unlacing Gumi’s corset, but this time her fingers were quick and nimble. She found a sheer, thin, translucent nightdress in Gumi’s closet, putting it on her bare body, and as the noble slid her arms through the sleeves she looked at Ruby with a devious grin. She turned around and pulled Ruby closer, so near they were only eyelashes away, so close that Ruby could taste the other girl’s breath. Their fingers laced together, sending tingles up Ruby’s arm. Gumi drew closer._

_”I don’t believe you’ve told me your name yet,” she whispered. A chill laced through Ruby’s spine as the girl’s lips drew nearer._

_”Ruby,” she replied. “My name is Ruby.” She lost herself staring into Gumi’s deep eyes, green like a spring morning. She was spinning, falling—_

“Ruby!” shouted Chiyu in a fiery tone. “Wake up! You’re going to miss breakfast and get in trouble!” Ruby opened one eye and remembered where she was. A place where she could never have what she most wanted. Ruby sighed and put on her dull brown dress. Yukari hadn’t hemmed it yet, so it was still much too tight. She tied on her apron and walked downstairs.

”Good morning, Ruby!” said Avanna. “Here, have some food.” Oatmeal was spooned into Ruby’s bowl and she sat down across from Lily. She ate quickly. Work would start soon.

“And Ruby, today you’re on cleaning Mistress Gumi’s room while she eats. You’ve done Master Ryuto’s, so I’m sure you can do the Mistress’s,” said Kokone. Ruby nodded. She walked up the flight of stairs to Gumi’s room. It was less tidy then what Ruby would expect. The floor was strewn with pillows and blankets, and the vanity table’s creams and hair things were out of order. Ruby set to work tidying methodically, starting with the pillows and blankets. She had to make the bed anyway. She straightened the comforter and then out on the pillows, piling them perfectly so as not to tip over while still guaranteeing a perfect sleep.

After finishing, Ruby dashed outside and picked some wild roses and stripped away the thorns, gently placing them on of the pillows. She looked at the sky and noted the sun’s position. She walked down the servant’s stairs quickly, knowing that the nobility would be up to their bedrooms in moments. Ruby tucked a remaining wild rose into her hair, as if it would bind her to the noble girl that she was forbidden to love. As if.

**Author's Note:**

> CANCELLED!


End file.
